Field
The described technology generally relates to an apparatus for separating a substrate and a method of separating a substrate by using the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Along with efforts to provide consumer electronics showing various form factors, research has been directed to the use of thin and flexible display device.
In the case of a display device that uses a heavy, rigid and fragile glass substrate, a limitation is placed on portability and scaling the size of the display. Therefore, research and development has been emphasized for an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display that is not only lightweight and resistant to impact but also has flexibility by use of a non-rigid substrate such as a plastic sheet+.